Fantastic Four Vol 1 17
the Fantastic Four bid farewell to their ally Ant-Man. Now wishing to the rest for a moment, Reed sends out the team to hunt for Doctor Doom after he managed to escape from them. However, each individual search leads to disaster and the Fantastic Four give up for the time being. Deciding to go out on the town, they find the main throughway in the Baxter Building to be crowded and are offered a lift in the service elevator by a man who appears to be the janitor. However this turns out to be Doctor Doom in disguise, and he manages to tag each of the Fantastic Four with a tracking device when he shakes their hands. These devices allow Doom's android creations to follow after the Fantastic Four, interrupting Johnny and the Thing's dates, one of Sue's photo shoots, and a lecture that Reed was attending. Rushing back to their headquarters, none of the FF can shake their pursuers. It's not until Reed can analyze the group does he finds Doom's tracking devices. Upon removing the devices, their android pursers fade to nothingness. Doom gloats that the first phase of his plan, humiliating his hated enemies, was a great success and begins the next part of his plan. Tracking down Alicia Masters, Doom uses a device to pull her aboard his massive floating laboratory concealed in the sky. When the news reaches the Fantastic Four, Doom sends them a holographic warning to cease any attempts at stopping him in order to keep Alicia safe. When Doom later threatens the United States government, they decline to meet his demands of complete surrender. In response, Doom activates a device that causes America's missile defenses to stop functioning. This course of action attracts the attention of the Russian government.The depiction of John F. Kennedy as the President of the United States and his family should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Likewise should the appearance of Chairman Nikita Khrushchev and any Cold War references. After meeting with a member of the State Department, Mister Fantastic begins formulating a plan on how to defeat Doctor Doom. After scanning Doom's ship, Reed learns that it is protected by a powerful force field that is keyed in to their DNA and would destroy any member of the Fantastic Four on contact. However Reed devises a solution: since the force field is set to destroy Ben in his Thing form, he develops a temporary cure for Ben that changes him back into human form. Ben is then launched in a transparent craft at Doom's fortress. Ben holds off his transformation back into the Thing long enough to breach the barrier unharmed and smash into the ship. After the force field is destroyed the rest of the FF join Ben in the attack. While the male members of the team provide a distraction for Doom, Sue manages to find Alicia and hides her and takes her place. When the Doctor tries to claim his hostage, he is taken off guard by Sue's powers of invisibility. Overpowered by his foes, Doom opens an escape hatch and leaps out of his ship,Although Dr. Doom appears to fall to his death at the end of this story, it is revealed in that he survived thanks to a hidden jet pack. falling to his seeming demise. With Doom defeated, the Fantastic Four recover Alicia who is happily reunited with the Thing.Doctor Doom's Flying Fortress is taken into government custody and is seen again in , when Doom tries to reclaim it then it is destroyed by the Avengers. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Helen (Johnny's date) * Mr. Spade * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ** *** **** ***** * ** *** Items: * * * * * and robot * s * Vehicles: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes Flashbacks in this story affect the chronologies of the following characters: Mister Fantastic: * - Fantastic Four falling into the Microverse. * - The team is gassed by Doctor Doom * - FF break free from Doom's prison * - The team defeats Doctor Doom with Ant-Man's help. * - Human Torch is knighted by the King of Sub-Atomica Invisible Girl: * - Fantastic Four falling into the Microverse. * - The team is gassed by Doctor Doom * - FF break free from Doom's prison * - The team defeats Doctor Doom with Ant-Man's help. * - Human Torch is knighted by the King of Sub-Atomica. Human Torch: * - Fantastic Four falling into the Microverse. * - The team is gassed by Doctor Doom * - FF break free from Doom's prison * - The team defeats Doctor Doom with Ant-Man's help. * - Human Torch is knighted by the King of Sub-Atomica Thing: * - Fantastic Four falling into the Microverse. * - The team is gassed by Doctor Doom * - FF break free from Doom's prison * - The team defeats Doctor Doom with Ant-Man's help. * - Human Torch is knighted by the King of Sub-Atomica Doctor Doom: * - Doctor Doom captures the Fantastic Four * - Doom is defeated and flees back to Earth. Ant-Man: * - Ant-Man battles Doom alongside the FF. * - Ant-Man is present when the Torch is knighted. | Trivia = * This issue features a letters page, Fantastic Four Fan Page. Letters are published from Harry Warren, Donald Markstein, Sebastian Stuart, Drury S. Moroz, Peter Dovolas, Paul Gambaccini, and Ron Foss. | Recommended = http://chroniclesofa21stcenturyfop.blogspot.ca | Links = }} Category:Comic Reviews by Issue